DESCRIPTION: The objective of this project is to develop software which models and evaluates the eye's optics with or without correcting lenses. More specifically, the aim is to incorporate examination data from ophthalmic instruments in fast, accurate predictive three-dimensional optical models of the eye. In Phase I, the project will demonstrate the feasibility of this approach by 1) employing corneal topographical data to construct models of real eyes; 2) demonstrating that the internal representation of the corneal topographical data accurately reflects the measured data; and 3) demonstrating near real time calculation of point spread function. In Phase II the analysis will be expanded to include: element powers, image magnification, refractive state, predicted Snellen acuity, aberrations; MTF for any pupil size of interest; and simulated retinal images. The methods for achieving these goals include the development of software algorithms to 1) import clinical data; 2) represent the clinical data in an efficient manner allowing time effective calculations of the eye's optical properties; and 3) provide user friendly interfacing and display of output. The program can be used to: 1) predict the outcomes of proposed surgical and nonsurgical interventions; 2) develop and optimize new strategies for optical correction of the eye; 3) education; and 4) fundamental research.